Untrennbar
by Cara2
Summary: Wenn ein Geheimnis aufgedeckt wird, gibt es mehr als eine Person, die darunter leiden wird. Vorsicht Slash soft.


Dies ist meine erste Smallville-Story und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit AU und OOC. Eigentlich ist es nicht einmal eine richtige Story. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt dennoch ein kleines Review.

Inhalt: Viele Jahre nach Smallville hat Lex Luther endlich sein Ziel erreicht... er hat seinen Erzfeind Superman in seiner Gewalt. Superman erzählt davon...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Untrennbar

Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Innerstes zerreisen. Jeder Atemzug brennt und doch fehlt mir die Luft zum atmen. Meine Haut spannt, schlägt Blasen, doch ich weiche nicht. Niemals wieder werde ich dich alleine lassen. Die Schreie und Sirenen sind verklungen, eine fast andächtige Stille herrscht und ich wende mein Gesicht dem dunklem Himmel zu. Knisternd verkohlen meine Haare, meine Wimpern kräuseln sich bereits. Aber diesmal werde ich nicht scheitern. Ich werde bei dir bleiben. Hast du gewusst, das ich dich so sehr liebe... so sehr, das es mich entzwei reißen und völlig zerstören würde? Hast du das gewusst?

_Meine Lungen schmerzen, das atmen wird zur Qual und meine Lippen zittern vor Sehnsucht nach dir. Nicht mehr lange, nur noch kurze Zeit. _

_Ich breche in die Knie und sehe meine bloßen Beine zerfallen. Bald schon bin ich wieder bei dir. So sehr, so sehr liebe ich dich. _

_War es meine Schuld? Ist es wichtig, ob es das war? _

_Jeder Tag ohne dich würde mich zerfetzen, lasse mich nicht blutend zurück. _

_Würdest du zu mir zurückkommen, wenn du könntest?_

_Warum frage ich das... ich weiß die Antwort. Waren wir nicht Freunde? Beste Freunde?_

_Ich habe dir nie alles erzählen können, ich hatte solche Angst davor._

_Es tut mir leid._

_Verzeihst du mir?_

_Du hast mir gesagt, für alles gibt es eine Antwort und für jedes Problem eine Lösung._

_Ich wollte nie ein Problem für dich sein, ich wollte alles sein für dich... nur das nicht._

_Als du mich in Ketten schlugst, mein Verderben in deinen Händen... ich habe nicht einen Augenblick an dir gezweifelt. _

_Niemals, hast du mir geschworen, niemals würdest du mir leid zufügen. Und ich habe dir geglaubt. _

_Warum hast du im entscheidenden Moment gezögert? _

_Es tut so weh, zerreise mich, nimm alles von mir. Aber komm zurück._

_Das Schwert fuhr durch meine Kleidung, legte Stück um Stück meinen Körper frei._

_Hat es dich auch fast zerfetzt?_

_Du hast es gleich gewusst, ich sah es in deinen schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in deinen trauernden Augen. _

_Sei nicht traurig, ich bin doch bei dir._

_Der tödliche Stein fiel aus deiner Hand. _

_Ich wollte doch einfach nur bei dir sein, wollte dich trösten._

_Mein Herz bricht wenn du weinst und jeder deiner gequälten Schreie dringt tiefer in mich ein._

_Shhh. Schweig mein Liebster, es wird alles gut._

_Kniend liegst du vor mir, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen... fassungslos._

_Verzeihe mir, ich bitte dich_

_Höre mich an, verzeihe mir._

_Glaube mir nur noch dies eine Mal... ich liebe dich._

_Geh nicht weg, bitte bleibe bei mir._

_Was hast du gesehen, dort an der Wand, gefesselt in grünen Ketten? _

_Bin ich ein Monster für dich? _

_So sei es, dann töte mich, nimm den Schmerz von mir..._

_Warum bist du gegangen? _

_Konnte er ein so großer Feind für dich sein, das ich dahinter zerstob zu Asche?_

_Er war ich und ich war er_

_Wie konntest du ihn hassen und mir dennoch alles bedeuten?_

_Du kennst mich, du kennst jeden Traum von mir, jede Schwäche..._

_Nimm den Stein zurück in die Hand und bring es zu Ende  - nur hasse mich nicht._

_Ich konnte nicht anders, verstehst du das?_

_Du bist alles für mich, schon immer gewesen._

_Ich habe an diesem Tag auf der Brücke nicht nur dein Leben gerettet, sonder auch meines._

_Warum hast du das Schwert genommen?_

_Das Blut... ich bekomme es nicht von deiner weißen Haut._

_Deine wunderschönen Augen... verbrenne mich!_

_Aber komm zurück._

_Ich lasse dich niemals mehr alleine.  
Vertraue mir, nur dieses eine Mal noch._

_Ich liebe dich, das kann uns nicht trennen_

_Der Stein glitt so schwer in meinen Körper, verreißet mich von innen._

_Umarme den Schmerz und zelebriere mein Sterben_

_Wusstest du, das du alles für mich bist...?_


End file.
